


Rictus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [526]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby decorated for Halloween. How does everyone else handle it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/09/2000 for the word [rictus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/09/rictus).
> 
> rictus  
> The gape of the mouth, as of birds.  
> A gaping grin or grimace.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #217 Decorate.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Rictus

Abby had gone all out this year. If there was a Halloween decoration available, it was in Abby's lab. She'd put up ghosts and gravestones. She'd put up bats, spiderwebs, and many other items. The scariest by far were the Jack-o'-lantern's. Tony wasn't sure how, but she'd managed to hang one on the door to her lab.

It's creepy rictus greeted everyone who dared to enter her lab. He'd heard that a few of the less courageous desk agents had refused to come down to Abby's lab after the decorations had gone up. Tony couldn't help feeling amused as he watched them whisper in the corners as they stayed far away from Abby's lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
